Entre capitanes
by Lu Lein
Summary: Sí, ríete de mí si eso te parece gracioso… sería capaz de dejarme atravesar por tu espada si eso te hace reír. / Pensamientos de los capitanes hacia Hinamori. / Toshiro, Shinji, Aizen.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.

 **Notas:** ¡Hola, Bleachers! Quise escribir este pequeño oneshot para éstos personajes que tanto me gustan. Espero que les guste el fic. Opiniones, críticas, correcciones, fangirleo/fanboyleo o cosa parecida, lo pueden dejar en un review que con gusto respondo por MP. De antemano, gracias por leer.

 **Summary:** Sí, ríete de mí si eso te parece gracioso… sería capaz de dejarme atravesar por tu espada si eso te hace reír. / Pensamientos de los capitanes hacia Hinamori. / Toshiro, Shinji, Aizen.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ɸ**

 **Entre capitanes**

 **Por Lu Lein**

 **ɸ**

* * *

 **No.** No es su amiga de la infancia. Ya no es su Hinamori. Ella ya no tiene ojos para él. Siempre hay alguien interponiéndose. Primero Kira y Renji. Luego Aizen. Ahora Hirako Shinji. Él simplemente no podía llegar a ella, no lograba alcanzarla. Cada vez que la sentía cerca venía alguien más y se la quitaba, la alejaba de él con astucia y sin contemplación.

Los ojos verdes observan cómo ella le regala sus sonrisas cálidas al rubio dientón. No lo soporta. A decir verdad, no soporta a ninguno de los dos, ni a Momo ni a Shinji. Los odia. Los ve reír, trabajar juntos, caminar hombro con hombro por los pasillos de la Sociedad de Almas.

Hirako Shinji cree que él no se da cuenta, lo cree un niño tonto e idiota, pero Toshiro nota cada vez que él se acerca de más a la pelinegra, él nota cuando Shinji le habla amablemente y le dedica una mirada profunda cuando ella está distraída. Hace cualquier cosa para tocarla, como cuando ella le entrega algún documento y él roza accidentalmente sus dedos con los de ella.

―No lo soporto –Se atreve a mencionar Toshiro en la intimidad de su habitación mientras está recostado en su cama –. No soporto verla entre tantos capitanes –Está enojado, su ceño está más fruncido de lo normal.

Eso parecía ser la cruz de Hinamori Momo, estar siempre entre capitanes.

* * *

 **.o**

* * *

 **Ella** era diferente a todas las personas que Shinji había conocido. Su voz era cantarina y dulce, se dirigía a él con respeto y amabilidad, en su trabajo era eficiente y siempre le decía "Buenos días" y "Buenas noches". Hinamori era de apariencia frágil y delicada, tanto que Shinji tenía miedo de quebrarla o que la quebraran.

―No dejaré que nadie te lastime –susurró sin que ella se diera cuenta. Hinamori rellenaba un reporte de la división sin percatarse que su capitán rubio la observaba concentradamente desde unos minutos atrás.

Él ya había escuchado todo lo que Aizen le había hecho a Hinamori. Los dos; ella y él, eran víctimas de ese hombre de cabello castaño y sonrisa amable.

" _Nos engañó"_ , pensaba Shinji mientras veía a su teniente, _"Nos lastimó. Por un momento nos hizo desconfiar hasta de nosotros mismos, hasta de nuestra propia sombra"_.

De pronto escuchó un ruido y Shinji giró los ojos hacia el frente. Por la ventana pudo observar un borrón blanco.

―Capitán Hitsugaya, ¿qué estás haciendo? –murmuró mientras entrecerraba los ojos hasta convertirlos en una peligrosa rendija.

Sabía que Hinamori y el capitán Hitsugaya eran amigos, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto. Lo que sí le había dicho Kensei era que una vez escuchó que a Toshiro no le había gustado nada la decisión de que Shinji volviera a ocupar su cargo como capitán de la quinta división.

―Terminé –anunció feliz, mostrándole el bien redactado informe.

―Tus reportes siempre son tan perfectos, Momo –Le sonrió de medio lado –. Seguro que Kyoraku-san te volverá a felicitar.

Hinamori se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

―Buenas noches, capitán.

―Espera, ¿ya cenaste? –elevó una ceja.

―No.

―Entonces vamos a cenar por ahí –Se puso de pie.

―Uhm, pero no traigo tanto dinero –musitó apenada.

―Tonta, yo voy a pagar –Le puso una mano sobre la cabeza en un gesto de cariño –. Vamos.

La deja pasar primero por la puerta, es la excusa perfecta para ponerle una mano tras la espalda, indicándole que salga.

* * *

 **.o**

* * *

 **Chocolate.** Ese es el color de los ojos de Hinamori. A pesar de que son muy comunes, Toshiro los encuentra perfectos. No sabe en qué momento esos ojos dejaron de mirarlo a él.

Se encuentra desesperado, preguntándose cómo fue que se separaron tanto, cuándo fue que la brecha entre ellos se hizo tan grande. Y se reprocha no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo para detenerse y correr hacia ella.

Ahora no puede alcanzarla.

Los puede ver cenar juntos. Están riendo. Ella está feliz. Toshiro la reconoce como ingenua y confiada, es tan fácil hacerla sonreír, es tan fácil ganar su confianza. Siempre atenta a lo que puede hacer por los otros sin darse cuenta que en el proceso ella misma se desgasta. Esa es una parte de Hinamori que Toshiro odia. Que no se preocupa por ella misma y que por consiguiente es él quien siempre tiene que estar al pendiente de ella, resguardándola entre las sombras.

Cuando pasó lo de Aizen, Toshiro se juró a sí mismo que no importaba qué, siempre la seguiría de cerca, siempre mantendría un ojo en Hinamori. Estaría listo para congelar a quien le hiciera daño y romperlo en mil pedazos. Estaría listo para congelarla a ella y mantenerla a salvo.

* * *

 **.o**

* * *

 **Indefinible.** Si tuviera que definir una palabra para su antigua subordinada sería precisamente "indefinible".

Él sabía que estaba pensando en tonterías, pero ahí encerrado en el fondo de la oscuridad no tenía muchas actividades qué realizar más que estar sentado con cientos de sellos y restricciones. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Lo habían capturado y ahora tenía una condena qué cumplir.

Y ahí en su encierro, en su soledad, pensó en ella. Su antigua teniente. La chica pelinegra y ciega que lo seguía a todas partes. La que supuestamente _no podría vivir sin él_ , o al menos eso había dicho él hace varios meses.

Su corazón se sentía frío, como un témpano de hielo. La única cosa que podía darle algo de calidez no estaba. Y aunque estuviera ponía en duda que esa persona le diera algo más que frialdad.

La sonrisa de Hinamori estaba lejos de él, tan lejos que dolía, y él no sabía por qué.

Tal vez el que no podría vivir sin ella era él.

* * *

 **.o**

* * *

 **Nunca** olvidaría lo que se sintió que ella quisiera asesinarlo. Recordó el filo de su espada sobre su cuello. Toshiro tragó saliva duramente. Ahora sentía a Tobiume sobre su garganta, intentando perforarlo. Le habían hecho tanto daño en su psique. Unohana muchas veces le impedía que él visitara a su amiga, pero Toshiro siempre peleó por estar un minuto más con la enferma.

Era patético.

Ella había querido matarlo y él iba a visitarla en el hospital todas las tardes para intentar hacerla sonreír.

Eso fue autodestructivo.

* * *

 **.o**

* * *

 **Siempre** fueron reales. Las sonrisas de Aizen para Hinamori siempre fueron reales aunque todos digan lo contrario, aunque ella jure que solo fue falsedad, aunque él mismo le diga a todos que todo lo tenía planeado. Las miradas y las sonrisas para Hinamori siempre fueron entregadas desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Y sí, la había atravesado con su espada, se había reído de ella. La dejó tirada en el suelo, agonizando. Aizen no sentía nada. Hinamori era como una herida, recién hecha no dolía hasta que el tiempo pasaba y de repente, sin previo aviso, Aizen cayó de rodillas y se preguntó qué había hecho.

En Hueco Mundo, en su soledad se permitió atormentarse con Hinamori Momo. ¿Estaría muerta ya? La preciosa niña nadando en un mar de sangre, ahogándose, ese fue su primer sueño en Las Noches. El primero, el de siempre, y el último.

 _Ah_ , no podía evitarlo. Ella en sangre lucía sensacional.

* * *

 **.o**

* * *

 **Hinamori** terminó de comerse el durazno y observó en la palma de su mano el huesito que quedaba de la fruta. Se había comido toda la pulpa y el jugo, y ahora solo quedaba ese feo hueso café, arrugado y seco. Ella pensó que era como un durazno. Le habían quitado sus días tranquilos, su alegría, su confianza en los demás le había sido arrebatada pero… ahí seguía ella. _"Soy un hueso"_ , pensó la pelinegra. _"Soy una semilla"_ , sonrió de medio lado. Podía sembrar ese hueso feo y alimentarlo con agua hasta que creciera un árbol de duraznos solo para ella. _"Pero… ¿quién es mi agua?"_.

Se levantó para buscar un buen lugar donde plantar y empezó a escarbar en la tierra.

―¿Qué haces? –escuchó detrás de ella.

―Ah, Hitsugaya-kun –volteó para sonreírle –Estoy sembrando una semilla de durazno. La próxima primavera tal vez pueda tener mi propio árbol de duraznos –dijo emocionada y siguió en su labor.

―Te ayudo –Toshiro se puso en cuclillas y también comenzó a escarbar.

―Ah, no, por favor –le rogó de inmediato –Te vas a ensuciar.

Pero Toshiro no la obedeció y continuó haciendo más hondo el hueco hasta que estuvo listo. Hinamori colocó la semilla con cuidado y después el peliblanco volvió a echar la tierra.

―Iré a buscar agua –exclamó Hinamori.

―Espera –Toshiro desenfundó a Hyorinmaru y apuntó hacia el lugar, se concentró un momento y después la espada empezó a soltar una nieve delicada que el calor derritió de inmediato convirtiéndola en agua. Hinamori lo observó profundamente mientras hacía eso y elevó una comisura de sus labios –Ahí tienes.

―Gracias, Hitsug…

―Momo –la detuvo de inmediato – ¿Quisieras volver a llamarme Shiro-chan? –frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

―Pero tu odias que te llame así –musitó confundida.

Toshiro bajó el rostro y en sus mejillas comenzó a verse un tono rojizo. Hinamori sonrió dulcemente al verlo.

―Está bien… ¡Shiro-chan! –canturreó lo último mientras se reía.

―¡Pero no con tanta burla! –se enojó Toshiro empezando el pleito con Hinamori, quien solo reía y volvía a llamarlo "Shiro-chan" con diversión.

" _Sí, ríete de mí, si eso te parece gracioso…",_ pensaba Toshiro viendo a su amiga, _"sería capaz de dejarme atravesar por tu espada si eso te hace reír"_.

* * *

 **.o**

* * *

 **Cálido.** A pesar de que su habilidad como shinigami consiste en manejar hielo, aun cuando a él le salen esas bellas alas de ángel congeladas, incluso cuando ese peliblanco envejece y su rostro se hace más afilado y frío, Toshiro es cálido. _"Es un ángel"_ , piensa Hinamori cuando lo recuerda peleando en la guerra contra los Quincies. Es _tu_ ángel, pequeña Momo.

Y llega a la conclusión de que le pertenece a esa persona que la encontró hecha pedazos y aun así se sentó a un lado de ella para recomponerla en las tardes, día con día, intentando hacerla sonreír, hasta que ella pudo caminar por sí misma. Le pertenece a él, quien no la cambió sino la dejó tal como estaba, con su fragilidad y su buena voluntad para el alma más perversa, quien no la hizo dependiente, más bien la hizo independiente. Le pertenece a Toshiro, porque él la mejoró, la hizo más fuerte.

Hinamori Momo sonríe al ver a lo lejos a su amigo de la infancia. Está poniendo algunas piedrecillas alrededor del durazno que sembraron ayer. Cuando termina saca una botellita con agua y alimenta con cuidado a la planta que tardará en salir.

―Gracias, Shiro-chan –sonríe con los ojos humedecidos. Toshiro la observa con curiosidad.

―¿Por qué lloras? Es solo una planta –dice nerviosamente.

―Ya sabes que siempre lloro por todo –Hinamori se ríe un poco y se limpia los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

* * *

 **.o**

* * *

 **Toshiro** sonríe de medio lado. Está sentado sobre las tejas del techo. Hinamori y él habían planeado ver un cometa que pasaba cada cien años pero la joven se había quedado dormida al paso de media hora. El peliblanco giró su cabeza hacia ella. La observa dormir. _"Parece un ángel cansado"_ , piensa con algo de preocupación. Pero ya no hay de qué preocuparse, él está más cerca que nunca para salvarla.

Ahí es cuando se permite sonreír.

 **La ha alcanzado.**


End file.
